Harry Potter Escape and 17
by udderpd
Summary: COMPLETE ONE SHOT. The story of events leading up to Harry's 17th Birthday, it includes the death of Voldemort. Ships : HP-GW and Ron-Luna Don't forget I only write happy Harry, if you want Angst look away now.


**Harry Potter Escape and 17**

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot is mine, leastways I have never seen it before but there are about 150,000 HP stories on FF .net alone and I haven't even read one percent of those. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling and I thank her humbly for allowing us to play in her world and with her characters.

**Authors Note: **If at first the beginning of this reminds you of something I posted previously please don't panic and keep reading and you will find that it becomes very different.

I have been through this story, I will call it tidying it up.

**PLEASE REVIEW**. None of us like flames but constructive criticism I welcome and praise of course is appreciated.

**This is a 'One Shot' story. **

Harry Potter was in, what could loosely be termed a snit, no that's imprecise it could now very accurately be called a super snit, it had been rolling along quite nicely as a snit but then about five minutes ago, for no apparent reason it decided to give itself a random upgrade.

In itself this was not a particularly unusual state of affairs because after all he was in Little Whinging, staying at number four Privet Drive with his second least favourite people in the world, his hateful relatives the Dursleys.

Harry's least favourite person in the world as everybody in the wizard world knew was Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, he refused to grace his name with any honorific especially the self-styled 'Lord,' he and his followers preferred. Two years previous, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament Harry had witnessed Riddle's rebirth and now he seriously doubted that Voldemort was even really human, this thought was somewhat disquieting.

However at the moment none of these trivial matters were particularly tormenting the mind of the soon to be seventeen year old student wizard, all he was thinking about was a girl who had recently celebrated her sixteenth birthday without him. Ginny Weasley goddess amongst witches was a very special girl she was the cutest, sweetest, most beautiful, wonderful person he knew.

How he missed her, it was three whole days since he had received any kind of communication from her and that was a lifetime, when you were in love with a divinity.

It was Monday, he had decided that he did not like Mondays; he had actually decided that he didn't like Mondays some time ago when Monday morning was occupied by double Potions, with a greasy haired slime-ball, but that's another story.

It was just after two in the afternoon, he had also decided that he didn't particularly like afternoons either; this was a far more recent development, like five minutes ago when his snit had become a super snit. His aversion to afternoon was not to be taken too seriously; it was unlikely to become permanent, nothing like Mondays that were pretty well there already and would only take one look at his next year's Hogwarts timetable to consolidate the matter.

It was three days before his birthday and at this moment the jury was still out on whether or not he would be liking birthdays any time in the near future.

He was bored and he needed distracting so he started rooting through his school trunk for something that would occupy his whirling mind maybe he could find a book to read, he totally ignored the door bell sounding in the distance it was never for him.

Harry had just upended his trunk all over the floor, to aid his sorting through his books and things (it wasn't his snit, um, honest) when there was a small knock on his door and it was immediately opened. A pair of gorgeous brown eyes and a radiant smile confronted him, nothing had moved so quickly in his room since the night of a visitation by three of her brothers in a certain Ford Anglia.

Two minutes later when they came up for air, Ginny looked at Harry's room and adopted an expression that would not have been out of place on Professor McGonagall's face. "What on earth have you been up to in here, kiss, I love you, kiss, why all the mess, kiss, I missed yo..."

Harry kissed her again and then said, "I love you too, but what are you doing here, not that I mind bu..."

Ginny kissed him again, just to stop him waffling (honest) then said, "We have come to take you away from here for the very last time ever, so we must pack all of your things to take with us, we are going to stay at the Burrow for a few days then possibly go away on holiday with Hermione and her parents.

The rest of the world didn't know it but afternoons had just been granted an indefinite reprieve and Birthdays were absolutely safe again.

"Who's come with you?" Harry asked, kissing her once more and starting to nibble her ear.

"Mmmm my dad and Remus, we came in dad's ministry car. Why?" Ginny answered, finding his lips kissing him in return for the last one, then peppering kisses down his neck, well you have to share equally, don't you she thought.

"Hang on a minute, I want to get out of this house as soon as possible." Harry said, breaking away, he charged off down stairs, only to return two minutes later with Remus in tow.

"Will it be possible to fit all this stuff," he said to Remus, indicating the heap on the floor, while pulling more from under the loose floorboard, "and this," he continued opening his chest of drawers and wardrobe, "into that trunk?"

"And I expect that you would like it all to be neat as well?" said Remus grinning.

Pointing his wand at the trunk and saying a charm that caused the inside of the trunk to quadruple in size. He then flicked his wand at the heap of Harry's belongings on the floor and they all sorted themselves out and packed themselves, neatly, in the trunk; next he aimed his wand at the clothes in the drawers followed by the wardrobe, whereupon they all folded themselves neatly and packed themselves in the trunk, after that Harry put his Firebolt and moneybag on top. "Well that's you packed" Remus continued and closed the lid of Harry's trunk then shrank it to the size of an audio cassette, picked it up and handed it to Harry who put it into his pocket.

Ginny asked, "What about Hedwig?"

"Do you want to fly to the Burrow girl?" Harry asked his owl and Hedwig flapped her wings to be let out, so Harry released her and after giving him a friendly nip, she set off for the Burrow. Remus cleaned Hedwig's cage with a _'Scourgify'_ spell next he shrank it to the size of a thimble so then Ginny just dropped it into her pocket.

The three of them made their way down stairs to the lounge where, to their surprise, they found Professor Dumbledore and Tonks were with Mr Weasley; they were all sat talking to Harry's Aunt Petunia. "Good afternoon Harry, I trust you are well?" said the Headmaster. "We were just discussing your impending final departure with your aunt. She appears to believe that she should receive some financial compensation for having kept you for all these years."

Harry looked furious, "And just how much compensation does she think she should receive for keeping me in the cupboard under the stairs for nearly ten of those years?" asked Harry harshly. As Harry had said 'the cupboard under the stairs', there was a sharp intake of breath then Tonks and Arthur stood along with Ginny and Remus went to look in the cupboard, when they came back into the lounge they were all regarding Petunia with complete and utter disgust.

"I thought about one hundred pounds a year," his aunt said in a very small voice.

"Will a thousand pounds settle it once and for all?" Harry asked harshly.

"Yes," was Petunia's very quiet reply.

Harry took his miniaturised trunk out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the lounge floor where Remus expanded it back to its normal size for him. He opened the trunk and took out his moneybag and from it he withdrew a thick wad of fifty-pound notes, Petunia's eyes bulged, he counted off twenty and passed them to Professor Dumbledore to check, then they reversed the process and he put his cassette sized trunk back into his pocket.

Having checked the money the Headmaster handed it to Petunia and said, "We do not require a receipt. We are four grown wizards and I believe that none of us has a particularly high regard for you. Also remember that in three days Harry himself will be free to use magic as and when he thinks it necessary so if you meet him again you and your family better show him due respect he is very highly regarded within the wizarding community. It is as well for you that I am not one to make threats. Now I have other things that should be attended too, so I must be going." Then with a soft pop the Headmaster disappeared.

Harry said a brusque, "Goodbye aunt." He took Ginny by the hand and was followed out of the front door by the other three, they all climbed into the back of the ministry car that had been waiting for them outside and it set off for the Burrow.

"Since I was promoted I have one of the ministry's executive car's at my disposal all the time," Arthur said smiling, "and it is a lot better than the ones we used to use."

Harry had noticed this as soon as he climbed into the car; there were three armchairs, a sofa and a drinks cabinet. He sat with Ginny on the sofa and the others sat in the armchairs and as soon as they were in a deserted street the car gave the slightest of jolts and it was travelling up the lane towards the Burrow.

"We have adapted the same magic as the Knight Bus uses," Arthur told them, "but because the car is a lot smaller than the 'Knight Bus' its effect is a lot smoother."

As he climbed out of the car Harry was smothered in an embrace by Mrs Weasley and when he was capable of breathing he managed, "Hello mum how have you been?"

"Oh I'm alright." Molly was looking him up and down critically and she continued, "You look half starved as usual, come on in you need something to eat, I've got your Bacon Butties on the go already."

Remus interrupted and said, "Look we three must all go back to work and I promise to be in touch with you very soon. Ok." So Tonks, Arthur and Remus having said goodbye, climbed back into the Ministry car closed the door then it set off and vanished.

So hand in hand Harry and Ginny strolled into the kitchen to sit at the table where Mrs Weasley presented them with a large plate of assorted sandwiches and a big jug of Pumpkin juice.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked swallowing a mouthful of cheese and Marmite sandwich and her mother told them that he had gone over to see Luna for a while, which caused Ginny and Harry to smile knowingly at each other.

After they had finished eating Molly told Harry that he would be having Percy's old room, as it did not look likely that he would be coming home anytime soon. So they all went upstairs and Molly returned Hedwig's cage and Harry's trunk to their original size then with a few well-placed charms most of Harry's belongings were put away in drawers, on shelves and in the wardrobe.

Mrs Weasley then bustled Ginny and Harry back down stairs and sent them out for a walk, telling Ginny, "He looks all pasty dear, he could do with some fresh air."

Their trip to the riverbank was quite slow as their kisses were becoming more and more heated as their journey progressed; when they settled themselves down on the grass Ginny placed Harry's right hand on her left breast.

Everything stopped; Harry looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Are you sure?"

She gave him a small smile and said, "On your birthday we do it all, but I've had my birthday and I want to start practicing now, if you don't mind too much." So they started a practice session which although very enthusiastic involving a lot of skin contact never strayed below the waist and all in all he didn't seem to mind too much at all.

After about an hour and a half they slowly made their way back to the house, this trip was also being punctuated by regular breaks, of course this was for more kissing practice, which they now considered themselves to be quite expert at.

When they arrived back in the house Ginny and Harry immediately started helping Mrs Weasley prepare dinner which was to be Toad in the Hole, mashed potatoes, peas and onion gravy, this would be followed by fresh Strawberries, that Ginny had picked from the garden earlier in the day, with Clotted Cream.

Mr Weasley came home at about five thirty and Ron was still not home by six, so they ate dinner without him.

At just after eight thirty the four of them were sat in the lounge chatting when Ron arrived with Luna and practically the first thing he asked after greeting Harry was, where were the strawberries? He was immediately told by his mum that, 'they had gone to very good homes, with the cream'.

Then she said, "You knew what time dinner was and you chose not to come home, what do you expect?"

Luna had suddenly started crying so Ginny went and cuddled her and asked her what was wrong?

A very dispirited Luna told her, "I cooked a huge steak and mushroom pie followed by two big treacle tarts, but he doesn't like my cooking."

"Didn't he eat it?" asked Arthur querulously.

Luna looked daggers at Ron and said, "It was supposed to be enough for us two and my dad and he scoffed the lot. Now he is making a fuss over missing some stupid strawberries. I give up!" With that she stood then stomped over to the fireplace and Flooed home.

"Oops!" said Ginny, "Looks like time for chocolates, flowers and a big apology."

"What! All three?" asked Ron looking exceedingly dejected.

"See Ron," said Harry conspiratorially, "you have really goofed big time. You have eaten Luna, her dad's and your own dinner, she had cooked it for all of you. Then you as good as complained that it was not enough. Sounds like a pretty serious goof to me."

"Well her cooking is super and when I started eating I couldn't stop." Ron said sheepishly.

"That could be quite a good excuse, you know," Ginny told him gravely, "along with the flowers, chocolates and apology of course."

"And don't go eating all the chocolates after you have given them to her," his mum was trying not to smile and Ron's face dropped, "so if she offers you take one only and no more after that."

"But that, that's torture!" said Ron desperately.

Harry was smiling and with his hand on his heart he said, "It is but a small part of the price we have to pay for true love." Needless to say that Ginny gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Well I think that it is time for bed," said Mrs Weasley, "we have had an eventful day today and I expect that we will have another busy day tomorrow." She stood and went up the stairs with Mr Weasley.

"Why will we have such a hectic day tomorrow?" asked Ron.

"Because," said Ginny, "Harry wants to go shopping for clothes, both wizard and muggle, so mum said that she would take us tomorrow. You had better come and get some peace offerings for Luna and don't look like that you won't have to stay with us all day."

"That sounds good to me then," said Ron with a relieved expression after wishing them both goodnight he headed up to his room at the top of the house.

Harry and Ginny stopped outside his room on the second landing, just to confirm that they still remembered all their lessons from the riverbank. Then wishing each other goodnight and with many an, 'I love you,' Harry went into his room and Ginny went up one more flight of stairs to her room.

Harry lay on his bed and as he was falling asleep an errant thought drifted across his mind, maybe not all Mondays were too bad after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Their shopping trip was relatively uneventful.

Ron had stayed with them for only as long as it took him to buy a big box of chocolates and a beautiful bouquet of flowers, then he was off by Floo to see Luna. Ron's romance with Luna had started when she had taken him Snorkrack hunting and they were due to be going again on Saturday if he succeeded in making peace with her. Everybody except Ron thought that it was an absolute certainty that they would make up, however they all neglected to tell Ron this prize snippet of information that might possibly have put his mind at rest a little.

They had completed their Wizard clothes shopping and were making their way to the ice-cream parlour when Ginny told him and her mother to go on, she had to slip into the Apothecary. She was very quick so by the time she rejoined them the ice creams were being delivered to their table and as soon as they had soon disposed of them, they made their way out into Muggle London.

They went to several shops and Harry bought himself a good selection of smart casual Muggle clothes, underwear and shoes, at the same time he bought a lot of smart clothes, casual clothes, underwear and shoes for Ginny.

At first when he tried to buy Ginny's clothes it had caused an argument with him on one side Ginny in the middle and Molly on the other. So when Molly told him flat that he couldn't buy Ginny's clothes he said that he couldn't stay at the Burrow without paying rent and he was going to decide how much. He thought then said fifty Galleons a day and Molly went spare so he said, "Let me buy her clothes then," he had won and he bought a lot for both him and her.

They had their lunch in a Muggle restaurant that specialised in steak and when Molly went to the loo Ginny gave Harry a big kiss and told him that it was only the start of the thank you for all the lovely clothes. He told her not to tell her mum but we're not finished buying us clothes yet and when we get back to Diagon Alley I am taking you to Gladrags you need some new dress robes.

When eventually they did finish buying clothes they made their way back to the Burrow Via Gladrags, the Leaky Cauldron and the Floo, there was a note from Ron on the kitchen table, it read, _'I will be at Luna's till late and I will not need feeding when I get home'_. The three of them burst out laughing, it might have been Ron's writing but they all knew who the instigator of this particular note was.

The three of them set too preparing the evening meal, Harry soon realised that he was getting in the way more than he was helping, "I only know how to cook the Muggle way," he said, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can go and find some wild garlic," Molly said, "I think that there is some just inside the woods, Ginny can help you find it if she wants to."

The pair of them rushed out of the kitchen and practically ran all the way to the woods, where they resumed their kissing and caressing practise, applying to it the dedication it deserved.

They arrived back in the kitchen an hour later with three heads of garlic for which Molly thanked them and then said, "Why don't you go upstairs and put all your new clothes away tidily, I will call you when dinner's ready?"

So being dutiful children they went upstairs to tidy Harry's bedroom first, so they didn't hear Molly mumbling to herself, "Harry must be a good influence, I'm surprised they even remembered the garlic and I just know she is going to sleep with him, she as good as told me so on her birthday. Although I don't think she has done it yet," she chuckled, "I bet it will be his birthday present, lucky boy but it will make her happy as well. It did me, it was Arthur's seventeenth birthday present too." She was smiling to herself as she went on making dinner.

They arrived in his bedroom and Ginny immediately tried to push him down on his bed but he stopped her and said, "We should put my things away first then if we go up and put your things away we will be free until dinner." They rushed and put all his new things away then they hurried up to her room to do the same with her clothes and things. So then just because they had nothing else to do and they didn't want to get bored they indulged in a little more practise.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the evening before Harry's birthday and Ginny was worried because his scar had been playing up off and on all day, it was just after eleven thirty and he was thinking of going to bed.

Ginny kissed him goodnight and then whispered to him, "Don't go to sleep yet."

At midnight his bedroom door opened quietly and Ginny came in then closed it after her, he could see her the moon was three quarters full and it was shining through the window then he said, "Come and cuddle me please Gin."

"I will do better than that," she said and she removed her nightdress, it had been all she was wearing, she pushed the sheets away from him, they were both nude.

He clasped his hand to his forehead and said, "Help me Gin he is trying to break into my mind."

She touched his hands and she was taken over by some higher external instinct, she climbed on top of him straddling him then she lifted herself up and slid him up into her, they both squealed, her because he had taken her virginity, him because Voldemort had chosen that moment to break through into his mind. She pulled his hands away from his forehead, his scar was glowing, she covered it with her right hand and pressed the contact firmly with her left, all the time working up and down on top of him, his hands were on her hips helping her.

The glow from his forehead had crept up their bodies and was shining through illuminating them both and from the corner of their eyes they could detect the flashes of synchronised bright white light in the distance, "Don't stop!" he moaned, "I think that we are killing him!"

Molly had opened their bedroom door because of the extraordinary noises they had been making, just before he had cried out, she could see them glowing and what was happening on the bed also the resulting pyrotechnic display being produced outside.

Arthur was looking over her shoulder and she said, "Go and get Dumbledore if you can but at least Poppy Pomfrey, I'm certain she will be needed here after that lots finished!" and she pointed at the bright lights and flashing phenomenon out of the window towards Stoatshead Hill.

Arthur was heading down the stairs when there were a dual cries of exaltation from the bedroom, a spectacular explosion of white light from outside and a double crack from the bottom of the stairs, instantly the school nurse was pushing her way past Arthur, then Dumbledore said quite calmly, "Wait here with me Arthur I do believe a wonderful thing has happened here this night."

A quarter of an hour later Molly came down followed by Poppy who said, "They will be down in a minute or two," then looking at Molly with an exasperated expression, "do not disturb them!" and she _'Disapparated'_.

Molly was very restless but three minutes later they were all still stood at the bottom of the stairs when Harry and Ginny appeared and Ginny said, "Can we have a cup of tea please mum."

Molly rushed through to the kitchen and the others followed at a more relaxed pace.

They all sat around the kitchen table and when they every one had tea, Ginny ignoring everyone else in the room, including the beetle on the ceiling, put her arms around Harry's neck and said, "Well I didn't think that my first time would be quite that memorable." Then she kissed him soundly.

Without any trace of impatience the headmaster said, "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

There were several pops from outside and quick as a flash Dumbledore was at the back door with his wand in his hand, Harry and Ginny were beside him also wands in hand.

"I'm sure their wands were upstairs," said Arthur to no one in particular.

"It's only us!" came Mad Eye Moody's gruff voice and the three came and sat back down they were joined by Mad Eye, Kingsley and Tonks, so Molly poured more tea.

"Would you like to join us as well Rita?" said the Headmaster pointing his wand at the beetle on the ceiling, which flew down onto a chair and changed into Rita Skeeter, "Good evening Rita you will print only the statement given to you at the end of this conversation or you will be forever a beetle. However if at sometime in the future either Harry or Ginevra wish to give you a further statement you will be at liberty to print that."

Rita Skeeter simply nodded but at that moment the fireplace burst into flame and Hermione tumbled out and threw herself at Harry and Ginny saying, "I had the most terrible vision."

"Sit down and listen!" snapped Molly who was beginning to get very impatient and was pouring more tea, so Hermione sat next to Ginny.

"Well," Harry said, as though nothing had happened since the Headmaster had asked his original question. "Voldemort picked just the wrong time to force his way into my mind tonight and I do believe that he was totally destroyed."

"Not just him," added Kingsley, "but all twenty five of his inner circle plus about two hundred and fifty Death Eaters. That was powerful stuff you did there. We had intelligence that the Death Eaters were massing over by Stoatshead Hill ready to mount an attack on you here, so we had a lot of Aurors ready to attack them, we weren't needed."

"They were making love," Molly said softly, "and they were glowing, radiating light and the flashes kept coming, over the fields, all the time. Then the really big one when they...."

"Reached an orgasm!" finished Ginny after a pause; she was rubbing the palm of her right hand with the thumb of her left.

Harry took her hand and looked at it, it had the mirror image of his scar imprinted on it, he laid her hand palm up on the table so the others could see it and said, "Ginny was pouring her strength and love into me as Voldemort broke into my mind and once the connection was made there was no way he could disconnect it, it was his undoing."

"We could see Voldemort quite plainly from where we were hiding, he just seemed to evaporate," whispered Tonks.

"You said Voldemort's name," said Molly as her eyes opening wide because she had just said it for the first time in her life as well.

"I'm not afraid any more!" said Tonks and they were all nodding. "What power was in that?" she asked quietly.

"Harry is a love god." Whispered Ginny as he pulled her close.

"That is not strictly true Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore, "but for the life of me I am not sure how I could describe what happened in a better way. Also both Ginevra and Harry's magical power has increased by several orders of magnitude tonight, there are very few wizards or witches who will ever cause either of them any problems in the future."

"Well is that it?" asked Arthur.

"Ok," said Rita Skeeter, "so what can I print?"

"What mustn't she print?" Harry asked and he was looking back and forth between Moody and the Headmaster.

"There is nothing that she must not print from our point of view, only yours." Growled Moody.

"Then print the lot," said Ginny, Hermione looked taken aback, "but remember to print the truth or you will be a permanent beetle and I will send a load of frogs after you."

Now Hermione was smiling so Ginny turned to Harry and said, "sorry it's a bit late but, Happy Birthday darling."

Then they all remembered it was his seventeenth and started wishing him a happy birthday, so Molly said, "I think that there will be a bit of a party here tonight and everyone is invited, although I may need a couple of House Elves Albus, to help me to prepare it."

Hermione didn't bat an eyelid.

The Headmaster was smiling and nodding but Harry and Ginny were yawning their heads off then Ginny said, "I think we will go to bed for a bit of sleep, Harry has to be at the solicitors at two thirty."

At that exact moment two things happened, Ron staggered down the stairs and looking confused said, "What are you all doing here? What have I missed?" and Rita Skeeter said, "You two can't go to bed, you will have to check my story."

"Oh," said Harry grinning towards Hermione, "I'm sure that Hermione would like to be our press secretary and she will be glad to do that little job for us."

Rita Skeeter looked appalled but Hermione looked like she had just received straight O's for all her NEWTS.

"You can't go to bed with him!" said Ron, now looking even more confused.

"Just you watch me," answered Ginny.

**The End.**

**Authors Note:** As stated at the beginning this is a one shot story, if I was going to continue it I would have left most of the Bad Guys alive.

If you would like some more of my Happy Harry stories 'Click' on the blue '**udderpd**' at the top of this story.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
